


Breaking all the Rules

by mrskanetoews



Series: Fuck me Senseless [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, and more importantly, but it's sexy crying, my favorite kind of sex, so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskanetoews/pseuds/mrskanetoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric fucks Jeff in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking all the Rules

Utility closets, Eric thinks idly to himself, are severely underrated.  Sure they’re damp and dark and so fucking smelly it feels like he’s either snorting straight bleach or mold, but they’re also private.  Private enough, he supposes, that no one will notice that his winger is tugging him into one by his tie.  When the door closes behind them Jeff is all up in his space, pressed close to him from his chest down.  Eric really can’t help himself when he winds his arms around Jeff’s waist, fingers pressed tight into the small of his back.

“We have a press conference in _thirty minutes_ ,” Eric warns.

Jeff grins up at him, a little wild around the eyes, and says, “Guess we better make this quick then, eh?”

“Jesus, fuck,” Eric gasps as Jeff drops to his knees in front of him.

He grips Jeff’s hair tight in his fingers and watches impatiently as he fumbles with Eric’s zipper, shoves down his jeans and underwear down just far enough to get at him.  This wasn’t exactly part of the plan for today and they have specific rules for why they don’t have sex before conferences let alone playtime but it’s hard to remember any of that when Jeff swallows him down all in one go.  Right now, Eric is having a hard time remembering his name.

He tugs on Jeff’s hair and waits until he looks up before asking, “Are you ready?”

Jeff practically shudders with need and fists his hands against his thighs.  With a quiet moan his mouth goes lax, soft and easy and fucking perfect for Eric to thrust into.  It’s nearly pornographic the way Jeff’s lips stretch around him, how he whines and works his tongue frantically along Eric’s cock like sucking his boyfriend off in a supply closet is driving _him_ crazy.  The best part - and Eric already knows he’s going to hell for this - is the way he chokes a little on the upstroke, drool slipping from his swollen mouth and tears slipping from his eyes.

After a blur of quick, brutal thrusts, Eric pushes his cock in as far as it’ll go and grinds Jeff’s face into the thatch of blonde hair at the base of his groin.  Jeff swallows hard reflexively and Eric swears loudly enough that anyone passing by will know exactly what they’re doing in here.  The thought sends a frisson of heat down his spine and yeah, that’s an idea Eric can get behind.  He holds Jeff there for a while, ignoring his whimpers until fresh tears spill down his cheeks.  He yanks Jeff’s head back until only the tip rests on his tongue and allows him to catch his breath.

“Fuck, Jeff.  You’re so easy for it, aren’t you?”  Instead of answering, Jeff strains against his hold until he can get Eric further in his mouth.  When Jeff starts to hum Eric’s hips jerk.  “So fucking needy, baby, you can’t even stand to let me go.”

He can hear Jeff jerking off now, fast and desperate as he gags himself on his boyfriend’s dick and leans back again so he can see Jeff better.  He looks perfect, kneeling on the ground with his legs splayed wide as his hands work his still hard cock in his pants, face red and streaked with tears and spit, wrecked mouth wide open as he struggles to catch his breath.

“You need to come? Eric asks.  Jeff nods furiously as his hand speeds up.  “And where are you going to put it, baby?  Not all over your nice pants.”  Jeff’s shocked whine only serves to make Eric harder.  “Let go of your dick, Jeff, and get up here.”

Jeff scrambles to his feet, eager to obey and get his hands on his boyfriend.  They kiss desperately for the few minutes it it takes Eric to get Jeff’s pants down and his cock out.

“Tell me what you want.  My hand or my mouth?”  Eric grins at the frustrated half-scream that gets him.  “Come on, Jeff.  It’s not that hard.  Pick one.”

“I - fuck, Eric.  I want you to fuck me.  I want you to make me beg to come,” he continues, face bright red from being forced to admit what he wants.  “And I want you to say no.  Th-then I want you to to tuck me back into my clothes and take me to the conference.  And after it’s over,” Jeff gasps, fucking up into Eric’s fist, “I want you to take me home and fuck me until I cry.”

Eric twists his hand on the upstroke, making Jeff’s legs shake.  “You’re such a fucking tease.  You’re the one who made the rules, baby, so you know damn well I can’t do any of that.”

“P-please, Eric.  Just fuck--”

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes!"

“Okay, Jeff.  Okay.”

Before Jeff can say another word, Eric turns him around and presses him up against the shelves.  He shoves at his pants until they fall around his ankles and fucking _presents_ to Eric.  When he looks down his brain fucking short circuits because that, that is--

“Jeff,” he says, sounding strangled and slightly breathless.

Jeff huffs out a laugh.  “I’ve been planning this all day.”

“I can fucking see that.”  He presses down lightly on the plug and grins when Jeff squirms and moans.  “You are un-fucking-believable.”

“”I just - fuck - I knew we wouldn’t have a of of time.  I wanted to be ready.”  With a plaintive cry Jeff begs, “Eric, please.”

“Okay baby,” he says, kicking Jeff’s feet further apart.  “I’m gonna fuck you just like this and I’m gonna love every second of it.  And you, you’re not going to come unless I say so.  You hear me?”

“Oh _fuck_.  Okay, shit, please.”

“Hands on the shelf, Jeff.”

Once he’s in position Eric spreads him open with one hand and uses the other to pull on the base of the plug.  When he angles it just right and shoves it back in roughly Jeff groans and thrashes wildly.  Eric chuckles at his eagerness and continues fucking him open in easy, slick strokes.  He pulls the plug out all the way, watches Jeff’s hole wink shut, and then slides it back in.

Jeff makes a muffled sound into his bicep and jerks hard.  Eric shoves the plug in twice, hard, and says, “Don’t even fucking think about it, Jeff.  I want to hear you.”

“Oh sh-shit,” Jeff whimpers.  “Eric, _please_.  I need--”

“Trust me, I know exactly what you need.  You remember what I said?”  When Jeff only nods Eric smacks his ass and pulls the plug back out.  “What did I say, baby?”

“You - ah, you said don’t come until you give me permission.”

“Good boy.  You’re so fucking good for me.”

With that, Eric pushes inside and starts up a brutal pace that makes Jeff’s cock bounce obscenely against his stomach.  After a few minutes Eric slams in and stays there.  Jeff rocks back against him, trying to get him deeper, and curses when he realizes he has no leverage.

“Eric,” he pants.  “Eric, please, fuck, I’m going to--”

“No,” Eric says.  It sounds so final.

He drags his cock out until only his tip still inside Jeff hole. He’s prepared for it, but when he slams his hips in, Jeff cries out. He tries again to plead Eric to come, but he sets a punishing speed on his thrusts.  Eric stills finally, fucking in hard before coming.

Jeff pants heavily as Eric pulls out and gives a full body shudder when he twists the plug back in.

“Such a good boy.  Now you’re gonna have to control that slutty little dick of yours so you can go back out for the conference.  Then, when we get home, I’m gonna lay you out on our bed and take you apart for hours until you can’t take it anymore.  Does that sound good to you?”  Jeff nods quickly and Eric presses a soft kiss to his temple.  “No coming.”

“O-okay.”

Jeff is unhelpful as usual so it’s up to Eric to wrestle his underwear and pants back on and buckle up his belt.  He uses the sleeve of his shirt to mop up the dampness on Jeff’s face then shrugs his suit jacket on so that the wet spot is covered.  Even with his clothes on straight Jeff looks well-fucked and dazed and Eric can’t help but to feel proud that he did that to him.

“I’ll see you out there, Skinny.”

Weakly, he shoots back, “Go fuck yourself, man.”


End file.
